RIO VIVIR EN LA SELVA
by BloddyDemon
Summary: CUANDO EDUARDO VE PELIGRAR LA SELVA DE NUEVO RECURRE A UN ANTIGUO HECHICER DE LA SELVA PARA SOLUCIONAR EL PROBLEMA, DESVELANDO SECRETOS Y CAUSANDO OTRO AÚN MAYOR, EL AMOR


VIVIR EN LA SELVA

Un camión todo-terreno recorría la selva velozmente la tierra hasta un claro despejado bajo el brillante sol, hasta una zona llena de tiendas de campaña llena de cazadores. El vehículo se detuvo en frente de una tienda de telas blancas, la más grande de todo el campamento, y de él salieron dos personas: un hombre de piel morena, vestido al más estilo Indiana Jones, con camisa canela; sombrero de cuero, pantalones de camuflaje y unas botas que le llegaban hasta las rodillas, y una mujer; muy joven, de unos 15 años, de pelo rubio y largo, con ojos verdes y labios carnosos, vestida con una camisa country de cuadros rojos, vaqueros cortos y unas playeras blancas.- Ya estamos hija- dijo él saliendo del coche- Dormiremos en esa tienda- dijo señalando la tienda más grande que había en el centro del campamento- por cierto, el toque de queda es a las 10 de la noche, ven te enseño tu habitación, bienvenida Astrid.- mientras los hombres seguían trabajando, en las copas de los árboles eran observados por los habitantes de la selva.

Mientras sucedía esta escena, un animal curioso veía como ocupaban su hogar, para luego marcharse.

Blu volaba en dirección al poblado de Eduardo, para avisarle de la invasión humana cercana a su refugio natural- Eduardo- gritó al anciano loro que se encontraba en una rama junto a su hija- ¿qué ocurre Blu?- dijo él extrañado por el comportamiento de su yerno- Humanos, en el mismo claro de la selva que la vez anterior.- Eduardo voló hasta la zona, con la intención de escuchar alguna conversación de los humanos que le desvelara alguna forma de atacarlos y sabotear su trabajo.- Seguro que podemos seguir con la obra?- Sí, sin ningún problema... bueno, uno- ¿cual?- es mi hija, cree que estamos en una investigación biológica, ya sabes como es, no la gusta que se destruya el espacio natural.- eso era, Eduardo iba a hacer chantaje a los humanos secuestrando a la hija del capitán y dejando una nota de amenaza. Solo necesitaba una forma de secuestrar a Astrid, y sabía perfectamente como...

Esa noche a las 10 más o menos, Eduardo toco en un tronco hueco que se abrió, dejando ver a una vieja amiga: Esmeralda, una momoto común ( es una especie de ave, en serio), que practicaba los encantamientos antiguos de las tribus amazónicas- Vaya, Eddy, hace mucho que no te veía ¿ necesitas algo?- una pócima de tamaño, necesito encoger a un humano- esmeralda tomó un bote hecho con la cáscara de una nuez hueca.- toma, con todo ese contenido el efecto durará unos tres días, más o menos...- Gracias Esmeralda, lo usaré bien...

Eduardo voló hasta el campamento de nuevo, buscando algo para echar la pócima- ¿ qué es eso?- preguntó uno de los obreros a Jack, el padre de Astrid- es un cacao, necesito calmarme un poco..- eso era, pondría la pócima en el chocolate caliente. Se dirigió al vaso y en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad echó el contenido al vaso y se marchó. Pero, la suerte fue otra, Jack dejó la taza en la mesa que había dentro de la habitación de su hija cuando se fue a dormir, y Astrid, quien en realidad fingía estar dormida, se levantó para encontrar la forma de sabotear el proyecto de su padre mientras bebía esa taza de cacao. La vista de Astrid se nubló y se quedó profundamente dormida.

Unos minutos más tarde, la chica despertaba en el hueco de un nido lentamente, escuchaba en eco, y su vista estaba borrosa- Venga ya, Eduardo ¿por qué la has traído aquí?- tu nido es el que más lejos está del campamento, no puedo arriesgarme a que escape- explicó el guacamayo a un canario que se encontraba a su lado- este no era mi plan inicial, quería secuestrar a su padre, no a ella- vieron como Astrid se levantaba y se giraron hacia ella. Lo primero de lo que se dio cuenta,fue de que ; si bien Nico medía 14 cm de estatura, ella debía medir unos 13 o 14 cm; .- ¿ donde estoy?¿ qué ha pasado?- Bueno... que te lo explique él.- dijo Eduardo señalando a Nico y saliendo por la entrada del nido- Bueno, es que, ….. la obra que tu padre está haciendo a parte de ser ilegal interfiere con nuestras viviendas.- ¿ y eso qué tiene que ver conmigo?- preguntó enfadada- Pues a mis amigos de mente privilegiada, se les ocurrió que era buena idea capturarte para fingir un secuestro y enviar una nota a tu padre diciéndole que si en 24 horas no abandonan las obras... te matamos- ¡¿CÓMO?!- se asustó Astrid- no tranquila, eso último es broma. Solo te mantendremos en mi nido hasta que tu padre ceda.- ¿ cómo sabréis que no me escaparé?- porque a parte de que tardarías diez veces más en volver al campamento en tu tamaño actual, que en el que tenías originalmente; no creo que te quieras arriesgar a salir en plena selva amazónica rodeada de depredadores.- Nico tenía razón, ella no podía arriesgarse a escapar- ¿y qué propones?- Es tarde, quédate esta noche aquí.- Nico cayó en algo- oye, cómo es que puedes entenderme...- La chica se ruborizo un poco y miró al suelo- Desde pequeña, he podido entender a los animales, yo antes vivía con mi madre en África, y un día un mago de una tribu me concedió el don de hablar con los animales, desde entonces he hablado con los animales, son mis únicos amigos.- Nico se quedó un poco triste por la historia de Astrid - ¿ qué te parecería conocer a unos amigos, mañana?- sí, me gustaría...

A la mañana siguiente, los rayos de luz golpearon a Astrid en la cara, ella se tapó con su mano-buenos días dormilona- dijo el - despierta, hay mucho que hacer- ella vio como Nico la dejaba un trozo de fruta frente a ella.- El desayuno.- anunció Nico. Ella se levantó y vio que Nico la cedía unos arándanos.- Gracias- le dijo- No hay de que...- ¡Buenos días!- dijo una voz desde la entrada del nido asustando a la pareja- Listos chicos- ¡EDUARDO!- se quejó Nico aún asustado- Perdona, venía a llevarme a... ella, para mostrarla lo que perderíamos si destrozan este lugar- dijo mirándola desconfiado- para su información- dijo ofendida- es mi padre el que quiere destruir este sitio, yo estoy totalmente en contra- ¿ en serio?- cuestionó el guacamayo- Cuando era pequeña los animales eran mis únicos amigos, y siempre me llevaba los que encontraba heridos en la calle para cuidarlos.- Bueno, no tardemos más tiempo, hay mucho que ver- Nico la ofreció montar en su grupa y ella se montó sobre el agarrándose a su pecho.

Los tres sobrevolaban la colonia de aves mientras Eduardo la explicaba- Esta colonia de aves está aquí desde hace 50 años; mi abuelo fue su fundador, queriendo buscar un lugar alejado de los ataques humanos, donde pudiéramos vivir. Espero que sepas lo que haces al destruir este bosque.- Señor, yo no quiero hacerles nada, es mi padre quien lo hace, yo ni siquiera he dañado a un animal jamás, y, la verdad, me encantaría vivir en medio de un paraje natural, como este.- ¿ nunca has estado en ninguno?- Bueno, estuve en África, hace mucho tiempo...pero ya ves cómo acabó...

Mientras Astrid hacía un tour turístico por la selva, su padre daba vueltas preocupado por ella- ¡ NO PUEDO QUEDARME AQUÍ ESPERANDO!- gritó enfadado- Jess- llamó a un chico de unos 18 años, moreno y de pelo negro- que todo el personal frene la obra y se unan a la búsqueda de mi hija, la construcción no se reanudará hasta encontrarla. Los obreros empezaron a organizarse, mientras Jack se descolgaba un relicario de oro que tenía en el cuello. Lo abrió,dejando ver dos fotografías, la suya, y la de una mujer de piel blanca como la nieve y ojos de esmeralda- oh, Irina, si me hubieras obedecido, espero que tu hija al menos sea menos testaruda...

(FLASHBACK, ÁFRICA 14 AÑOS ANTES...)

No puedo creer que me hallas utilizado de esta forma- gritó una mujer a Jack, quienes estaba en una caravana- No discutas conmigo, esto es un negocio,- ¿¡ UN NEGOCIO!? - si, y además no perjudica a nadie- cómo puedes decir eso- chilló la mujer- esos elefantes han muerto por tu culpa, porque me has utilizado, nunca debí haberte dicho que puedo entender a los animales.- Irina, el marfil de los elefantes es muy codiciado, si lo hacemos ganaremos una fortuna.- no voy a decirte donde se encuentra la manada, el que pueda hablar con los animales no debería perjudicar a su especie... preferiría morir antes que revelarte su localización. Me voy, y me llevaré a nuestra hija conmigo.- ella iba a coger al bebé para marcharse, cuando Jack agarró un bastón de marfil y la golpeó con el en la cabeza. Matándola...

(FIN FLASHBACK)

Mientras, en la selva, Astrid volaba a lomos de Roberto junto a Eduardo y Nico, hasta una zona del poblado donde se reunían todo tipo de aves. - Esta es una especie de plaza central- Explicó Nico.- ¿por eso hay tantos animales distintos?- sí, esta es una especie de urbanización de convivencia entre especies.- a Astrid la encantaba, podía observar a los animales sin ningún peligro y sin ninguna preocupación cuando unos histéricos gritos se dirigieron hacia ellos- ¡ Eduardo!- gritó Roberto en busca de aquel guacamayo que fue enseguida a atenderle- ¿ qué ocurre Roberto?- Humanos, de nuevo, en el mismo lugar- ¡Ese debe ser mi padre y sus trabajadores!.- dijo Astrid- Hay que detenerlos, no estoy dispuesta a que destruyan la selva- se giró para mirar a ese curioso grupo de aves.- Lucharé con vosotros, debemos detenerlos, y yo se cómo... pero necesito volver a se una humana normal...-

En la zona de campamento los obreros estaba informando a Jack de la expedición para encontrar a su hija- ¡ CÓMO QUE NO HAY RASTRO!- chilló- señor no hay huellas de sus pisadas ni ningún indicio del camino que ha recorrido- ¡ se acabó! Pienso derribar toda esta selva cueste lo que cueste para encontrarla.- no hará falta papá- dijo Astrid tras él- Astrid- dijo corriendo hacia ella, recibiendo un puñetazo en la cara- eres un cerdo- la gritó ella a su padre- mataste a mamá- chilló de una forma que se escuchó a 2km de distancia. Todos los obreros miraba la escena, empezando a cuchichear, pero callándose inmediatamente al escuchar- sí, lo hice, y con razón, tu madre era una idiota, no se daba cuenta de que la naturaleza, lo único para lo que sirve es para dar dinero.- esas palabras hirieron a Astrid, quien cogió una piedra pegando a su padre con ella, y empezando una batalla entre animales y humanos, los pájaros picoteaban a la gente en la cara, mientras un jaguar creaba el pánico y el caos en el lugar, mientras Astrid se debatía contra su padre entre vivir o morir. Jack se puso encima de su hija, estrangulándola, pero ella le propinó una patada en su punto débil derribando lo en el suelo, cogió una pala, y le pegó con todas sus fuerzas en la cabeza, matándolo. Entonces, la batalla se detuvo, tanto animales como humanos miraban la escena de Astrid frente al reciente cadáver de su padre.- ¡ FUERA TODOS!- chilló- NO QUIERO VOLVEROS A VER POR AQUÍ JAMÁS, Y SI OS ATREVÉIS A VOLVER, OS MATO A TODOS- los obreros, asustados por las palabras, salieron huyendo, y en menos de media hora, lo único que quedaba eran las huellas en la arena de los neumáticos de los coche con los que habían huido los humanos.

-¿ qué vas a hacer ahora?- preguntó Eduardo a Astrid- Si no te importa, me gustaría pedirte un favor...-

(5 AÑOS DESPUÉS)

Amanecía en la selva amazónica, y una pareja de canarios, miraba fijamente a un punto de su nido, emocionados y nerviosos.- Dios, Nico, por fin- dijo Astrid emocionada- Sí, después de 9 semanas, por fin llegó el día...- poco a poco, vieron como el cascarón de cuatro huevos se iban cascando dejando salir a cuatro polluelos de canario, dos niños y dos niñas: un macho, que era idéntico a Nico; el otro macho, de un tono más claro y sin manchas marrones en sus plumas, con los ojos de su madre; y las hembras, una era similar a Astrid, pero con el flequillo de Nico y con las plumas de la cola largas y lisas, y otra, una con ojo de cada color de su progenitor, pico de color naranja pálido y unas plumas brillantes. Ese era el comienzo de una nueva aventura, para Astrid y Nico.


End file.
